Cosmetic surgical procedures (e.g., plastic surgery) and professional facial care procedures are becoming increasingly popular. In some cases, patients request such procedures for treatments to such facial areas as the nose-bridge, forehead, temples, and areas immediately surrounding the eyes. In performing surgical or other procedures to such areas of the faces, the procedures often require very delicate and detailed work, and therefore doctors and other professionals must have access to as much unobstructed area as possible. At the same time, the doctors or other professionals need to avoid the possibility of damaging the patient's eyes when using various surgical, medical and cosmetic items and procedures, such as lasers, intense pulse light (IPL), light emitting diodes (LED), Radio Frequency (RF), ultra-sounds, abrasion systems, chemicals, air jets, air streams, liquids, medicines, medicine applicators, surgical tools (e.g., scalpels, hemostats, needles, etc.) and other devices. Therefore, the patient's eyes are typically covered by materials such as surgical tape and gauze while a surgical or facial care procedure is being performed. However, professionals are finding an increased need for more complete access to areas around the patient's eyes, and therefore require more reliable protection methods and devices for the patient's eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,371 to Heltman discloses a protective eye patch. This eye patch has several adhesive tabs for securing an eye patch to protect the patient's eye. However, since the tabs do not seal the entire edge of the eye patch around the eye, there is a possibility that liquids or medicines may enter a patient's eye covered by this eye patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,863 to Bowman discloses another type of protective eye patch. This eye patch is designed always to keep the eye closed. However, since this patch is adhered onto the patient's eyelid as well as surrounding eye tissues, this eye patch is not comfortable to wear, and this is the only option for this patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,103 to Mower provides an eye patch that has a cushion material on an edge of the eye patch which allows a patient's eye to move and/or open underneath the eye patch. Because of its large size, this patch is not suitable for many surgical and facial care procedures which require a larger working area for the surgeon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,146 to Krupnick et al. discloses an eye patch for preventing opening of an eye and preventing corneal abrasion. This eye patch has adhesive areas around the patch and part of a center part of the eye patch. However, because of the adhesive areas in the center part, it is uncomfortable for the patient to wear, and, in fact, it is designed for use on an anesthetized patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,360 to Rhame, Jr. discloses an oval shaped eye patch with a thick inner foam patch or adjustable bladder for adjusting pressure against an eyelid. It is intended to work with all energy sources that are employed in procedures that utilize medical treatment lights and even hybrid systems with light and electrical current energy units. However, this patch is quite large, being designed to attach to the outside of the eye socket, and covers some areas of the face that may need to be accessed for some surgical or facial care procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,754 to Pellegrini and Krupnick discloses a patch with a single metallic layer with one or two foam sheet members that are flat. In this patent, the foam is always exposed to a laser and the eye is in contact with the metallic layer in one version.
There is therefore a need for an improved eye shield that will provide protection for the eye during any type of surgical or facial care procedure while not interfering with the particular procedure being conducted by the health care professional. The shield must also be comfortable for the patient, even though the eyelid may be open or closed.